The Real Bella swan
by InParadiseForForever
Summary: Bella swan is not who everyone thinks she is. She is powerful strong and not weak as the Cullen's assume she is. She is not human, and she definitely doesn't trust a word any cold one says.
1. Chapter 1

THE REAL BELLA SWAN

BY ASPHODEL CATO ON FANFICTION

CHAPTER ONE

Bella swan is not who everyone thinks she is. She is powerful strong and not weak as the Cullen's assume she is. She is not human, and she definitely doesn't trust a word any cold one says.

* * *

Saving the hero

PROLOGUE

It was around lunchtime and the Cullen's weren't here today. Thank God, their scent was horrible. They smelled like someone poured a bunch of the world's most perfume all over them.

"... So I like saw Sawyer making out with Bethany who's like dating Kyle so I was like, 'you freaking slut!' And she saw me but I like took a couple dozen photos and sent them to the entire football team..." Jessica blabbed on and on. And on. And on and on and on and on. In her annoying as hell voice. To Lauren, her 'best friend' was listening to her like it was the most important news and if she didn't listen she would die. I'd give a few yeah's and so forth to think. "Hey Bella, BELLA!" she screeched. "What?" I said "Look" was her simple answer and saw the one and only, Mr. Stefan Xavier Salvatore.

I walked out of the cafeteria making sure he saw and followed me out to the parking lot. I saluted him with my middle finger and drove to the woods, far beyond the Cullen and reservation territories.

I walked out of the beat up Chevy and ran deep into the woods. I could hear his heavy footsteps racing after me we simultaneously stopped and he pushed me against a large tree trapping me.

He looked at me with lust in his eyes and I just met our lips together and soon we were just plainly making out on a tree. He escaped the kiss and had a panicked look in his eyes.

"They're starting to get suspicious." He said out of breath.

"Who is? Damon? Elena? Have you told anyone?" I asked calmly. I do not panic. I haven't old anyone and our meetings were always a secret. Even the Cullen's didn't know since I always sent Alice fake decisions and always made last minute ones. The only one we've told about our 'relationship' of sorts was Charlie and that was to compel him to let Stefan in and if he saw him in the house not to panic; that was Stefan who compelled him though.

"Lots of people. They've been tracking my calls, and asking me where I'm going, Elena is getting clingier that ever and Damon tried to follow me today. I just drove to some random hotel in Kentucky that Elijah owns, ran for a bit and then went on a plane." He replied.

"Then we just got to keep us a better secret then." I replied leaning into him so our noses touched. Stefan had his scary but still sexy vampire face on and we just finished what we started just a few minutes ago.

After that, we rushed to get our clothes on, our necks starting to heal. Stefan led me out of the forest and I went to my old beat up truck while Stefan went into his very beautiful new shiny white Ford 180.

He already knew his way to my house so we both got there and parked. We walked into the basement, and through the tunnels we found when Stefan first visited me.

We had made sure the tunnels had heat and some electricity for the winter and for our coolers. It was around summertime now and what you probably didn't know was that Forks, although not having much sunlight, had lots of heat. The tunnel supplied its own air conditioning as it was underground. It was actually better than the air conditioning that Bella had in the house.

Opening the dark blue wine cooler where we stored not only our favourite wines and drinks, but also stored lots and lots of blood bags. Heating it up in a microwave until it hit 37 degrees and took them out.

Stefan and I knew the dangers of vervain so we had laced practically anything they ate of touched with it and they were almost becoming immune to the cursed plant.

As we say down, I started to observe our 'vamp cave' as I liked to call it. The walls were a dark greyish black and was quite jagged and Rocky. The cave was made of stone unlike some of her other tunnels I had found before.

There was as lightly arched entrance way that was about six feet tall and three feet wide and the roof of the cave reaching about ten feet. Since the tunnel that led to the cave sloped downwards, there was at least five feet of ground above them.

Wires ran throughout the cave so the lighting, cooler and microwave worked as well as the room heater that was there. Bella and Stefan had a white pleather loveseat, a matching brown lazy boy and I had my own red lazy boy myself. I had put a router for wi-fi down here and a fuzzy aquamarine rug so we wouldn't really step onto the rough rock that covered the floor. Two cardboard boxes stood atop each other on each side of the love seat with a small lamp on each one. Other than the lamps, I had strung lots of fairy lights and Christmas lights to lighten up the place.

The O Negatives Stefan and I held in our hands were slowly getting emptier and emptier and we threw them out once there was nothing but air inside the small plastic bag and soon made our way to Seattle.

During the time of drinking our blood bags and chatting, Stefan had asked- no not asked, demanded; that I go change out of my "hideous revolting clothes that you would say that they're a sorry excuse of clothing." His words, not mine. Except for the last part, I did say that when I bought this so my cover wouldn't be blown. Hell, I even bought a sorry excuse of a car too! Anyways, I changed into normal, me-like attire.

Skin-tight skinny jeans, a tight emerald top with ruffles on the top part, leather jacket and a pair of six inch black suede stilettos I had. Alice was wrong. I actually HAD a fashion sense unlike the annoying `Vampire`.

As we drove on the highway, the radio station playing bad songs.

Then, a familiar beat came up and right on time Stefan and I sang loudly "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, Darling you give love a bad name!"

When we finally stopped laughing and giggling, Stefan parked the car and we both sat there. We both looked at each other's eyes, both glinting with excitement and reminiscing in memories.

"Remember that concert?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it wasn't really a concert for you though remember? I watched them and you watched me."

"I watched you." we had both said the last part at the same time, I surprised that he remembered that when i had told him on a visit to Mystic Falls, I pretending to be the bad guy and he pretending to be the good guy.

Technically, he was the triple agent. He was a `good` guy meaning he was trying to protect Elena and shit, the originals somewhat trusts him yet he was always loyal to my side and we told each other any secrets we found out about each group we knew and learned about.

The two of us walked out of the truck and walked into the mall hand in hand.

* * *

Words: 1273

Characters: 6703

* * *

(Excluding Authors Note and Info above)PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT INFO IN THERE!

Hello guys! This is basically a rewrite of The Real Bella Swan which I did delete because that was a really messed up plot and I really had no idea what I was going to do with it. This is unedited and will edit once either I have time or this is finished.

If you have noticed I didn't put her name or anything like that, it was because Bella is just a Cover for her while she is in Forks. If you want to figure out who it is, I did put some Foreshadowing and some hint from on the show on who she really is. Just re-read the middle section of the.

I will try to update at least once every other week but since I do start school on August 6, I will be busy so please do not complain on how I don't update a lot because really, I can't. If you want please review and be brutal. I need a lot of help when it comes to writing. I know. Also if you could put in suggestions, that would be awesome. The more good reviews, hopefully the more I upload.

Every favorite or follow is like a hug or kiss from either: Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Matt or Tyler. You pick. This is set around season two and i am sorry if I don't get lots of things right. I still haven't watched season four so I have a lot of catching up to do.

This will also mainly take place with the TVD characters and universe rather than the Twilight characters and universe.

Thanks! Hugs and cookies (Don't forget unicorns too!) Cato cat


	2. Chapter 2

THE REAL BELLA SWAN

CHAPTER TWO

BY ASPHODEL CATO ON FANFICTION

* * *

Bella swan is not who everyone thinks she is. She is powerful strong and not weak as the Cullen's assume she is. She is not human, and she definitely doesn't trust a word any cold one says.

* * *

As we walked hand through the mall entrance, Stefan and I walked throughout the mall for about an hour, going into stores and buying random things we probably didn't need.

After about ten shopping bags each, we had gone back to the truck and started to drive home.

"Shit!" I cursed surprising Stefan.

"What?" He asked, jumping slightly.

"School! Ughh! I totally forgot about it, with you coming and stuff, not that its a bad thing, the sparklepires are really getting annoying." I said exasperatedly and out of breath. "I'll just get the witch to bring me my homework I guess." I said, texting Jessica. I know, I know, I said she was annoying but she actually is a somewhat good friend.

As we pulled into our driveway, I could smell Edward and his family coming closer to my house. I rushed Stefan inside and told him to go to the tunnels as I quickly changed into the loose uncomfortable things I have to wear.

"Bella! Thank goodness you're safe! I couldn't see you or anything after lunch! I knew we shouldn't have left you alone!" Alice said in her annoying high pitched squeaky voice. I wonder how the Cullens live with that. Along with miss pixie, there was the whole coven. I met eyes with Rosalie for a second and then she took Alice away from me; letting me not breathe their sickly sweet and sugary scent.

Edweird then comes up to me and hugs me as I try not to cough or cover my nose. Edward starts pulling me closer so my head is on his chest and my nose burning.

Right then, the doorbell rings and I silently thank whoever it is that saved me from the hands of the sparklepires.

I opened the door and Jessica comes in with a folder giving it to me. "Hey Bells, that is today's homework and notes along with our English project we need to do that is due on Friday." she said and when she turned around, she saw the Cullens. "Oh sorry, I didn't know that you had company. Just tell me when and where we can meet up for the project." she said walking backwards to the door. I shot her a grateful glance and she sent a 'you so owe me' look.

I gave her a small wave goodbye and she walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Alice asked confused. Probably just forgetting what happened before Jessica came in.

"She gave me my homework Alice. I was feeling kind of sick so I left at lunch. I just texted Jessica to give me my homework for today." I said.

"Okay then Bella, make sure to get lots of rest okay?" Carlisle told me and I nodded in response. They slowly walked out of the house and Edward looked back at me with worry.

"It's okay Edward. you can go now." I told him in a disgustingly shy and innocent voice.

"If you need anything- anything, just call okay?" He replied.

I gave a weak nod and he walked out the door and ran. after a few minutes, when I was sure he was gone, changing back into my normal clothes and I called Stefan up to the living room.

The sound of heavy steps followed and the sweet smell of AB positive filled my nose. I grabbed his keys and ran to the rental parked in the neighbors locked. thank god the Cullen's didn't notice or question it.

We had agreed to go to a bar tonight earlier, so we drove there chatting about how Mystic Falls and its residents were doing, with a random song playing in the background.

Once in the bar, we got shots and looked around for promising meals. I found a guy and a girl, walking out, probably for a one night stand or something. Mainly because the girl was wearing a dress three sizes too small, her face caked with makeup like she was in some type of drag race or pageant.

I took Stefan's hand, leading him out the door following the couple. We cornered them into a dark unsuspecting alley and slowly walked around them, the two drunkenly slurring random things at us. Stefan stepped behind the girl, bringing her bleached blonde hair to one side of her neck and quickly sinking his fangs into her jugular. Loud screams echoed through the alleyway, no one really hearing her. The man tried to run away but I sunk my fangs into him too. the ripper parts of us slowly took over as we tore off their limbs and heads during the duration of drinking them dry. we 'assembled' them once we were done and walked away, wiping the blood off our mouths.

Stepping into the vehicle, Stefan in the drivers seat and I in the other.

The drive was filled with lots of weird vampire jokes and different types of random cliche things about vampires as well as some legends that were about us. Literally about Stefan and I that humans have made up about us. Like, The Ripper of Monterey, which was Stefan, 1920; The Man Killer, Myself from the 1500s or something like that. Funny thing was, They were all pretty accurate, and detailed. None of the victims survived anything, but we may have had some witnesses. Who didn't live very long.

The car soon pulled over to the my house and we stepped out, our hands filled with shopping bags. I threw mine into my room and Stefan kept his in his truck.

We entered the living room, hand in hand, and we both were not, not at all prepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

WORDS: 1001

CHARACTERS: 4326

(EXCLUDING AUTHORS NOTE)

Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY for updating for like a month and a half! Thank you to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I love getting feedback from everyone!

Thanks a bunch!

CATO


End file.
